Nakano Quintuplets
The Nakano Quintuplets are five identical sisters from the Nakano family.Chapter 1, page 46 They are the main female protagonist and the titular characters of the 5Toubun no Hanayome series. Overview The Nakano Quintuplets live in the 30th floor of a luxurious apartmentChapter 1, page 41.Chapter 17, page 12 but later moved to a small, two-story apartment because of their own will. The sisters live with just the five of them.Chapter 2, page 7 Their mother passed away 5 years prior to the beginning of the main story,Chapter 57 and their stepfather lives in a different residence. They were students of Kurobara High School before transferring to Fuutarou's school.Chapter 1, page 17 The Nakano Quintuplets have their own unique hand gesture (they make a pinky promise with all five of their hands interlocked together)5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 12 (p. 9)., created their "Quintuplets Finger Game" (guessing which finger a person show), and often do Quintuplets Jokes (where they dress and disguise as each other). Members Each of the girls' name referencing a number, indicating the order of their birth. Negi Haruba also associates them with a specific color (as shown in their accessories, outfits, and volume covers). * Ichika Nakano - First Sister ( means one). Her color is Yellow (jacket's color). * Nino Nakano - Second Sister ( means two). Her color is Purple (ribbon's color). * Miku Nakano - Third Sister ( means three). Her color is Blue (jacket's color). * Yotsuba Nakano - Fourth Sister ( means four). Her color is Green (ribbon's color). * Itsuki Nakano - Fifth Sister ( means five). Her color is Red (jacket's color). How the Quintuplets address Fuutarou Uesugi Here are the list of nicknames the Nakano Quintuplets use to address Fuutarou (only direct talks/not in disguise): * Ichika: Fuutarou-kunChapter 30, page 1 * Nino: This Guy / That Guy / You / UesugiGotoubun no Kimochi OP / Fuutarou Chapter 5, page 20Chapter 62, page 4 / Fuu-kunChapter 71, page 17 * Miku: FuutarouChapter 2, page 15 / Fuu-kun5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 62 (p. 4). * Yotsuba: Uesugi-sanChapter 2, page 145Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 25) * Itsuki: Uesugi-kunChapter 29, page 8 Preferences Favorite Food= *Ichika: shiokara. *Nino: pancakes *Miku: matcha *Yotsuba: mandarins *Itsuki: meat |-|Least Favorite Food= *Ichika: shiitakes *Nino: pickled things *Miku: chocolate *Yotsuba: green peppers *Itsuki: umeboshi |-|Favorite Drinks= *Ichika: frappuccino *Nino: room tempurature water *Miku: green tea *Yotsuba: carbonated juice *Itsuki: curry |-|Favorite Animal= *Ichika: hippopotamus *Nino: rabbit *Miku: hedgehog *Yotsuba: camel *Itsuki: kangaroo |-|Favorite Shows= *Ichika: dramas *Nino: variety shows *Miku: documentaries *Yotsuba: anime *Itsuki: talk shows. Morning Routine= *Ichika: jogging *Nino: make-up and yoga *Miku: checking her fortune *Yotsuba: watering the plants around the house *Itsuki: sit-ups and yoga Appearance In the past, the Nakano Quintuplets have very similar looks and behavior.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 41 (p. 3). All five of them have matching long straight hair and dress lightly with matching outfits. The five sisters of Nakano Quintuplets have large dark-blue eyes, pinkish red/light red hair color, an average height (B88-W50-H159)5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Volume 6 Extra Bonus Comics. , and a shapely figure. Papa Nakano confirms that the Nakano Quintuplets are "identical quintuplets".5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 3). Miku states that their physical measurement is the same5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 24 (p. 4)., and Ichika also confirms that she and Yotsuba have the same figure.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 14). Itsuki labels the Nakano Quintuplets as vivacious girls.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 6 (p. 2). Ichika also boasts that the sisters are gorgeous.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 25). Their classmates praise them as a beauty5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 21).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 25 (p. 2). and even a random stall owner impressed by their looks.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 8 (p. 11). While they're physically the same, each sister have different hairstyles and accessories.Chapter 24, page 24 Due to artistic purpose, the sisters have various shades of red hair color (In-Universe, their hair color is the same). * Ichika: very short hair, light-pink hair color, an earring in her right ear. * Nino: very long hair (later become short), scarlet hair color, two butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her hair. * Miku: medium-length hair, brownish hair color, a wireless headphone. * Yotsuba: short hair, light orange hair color, a green ribbon. * Itsuki: long hair, reddish orange hair color, two star-shaped hairclips and has an ahoge. Itsuki, Nino and Ichika wear a handbag, Yotsuba wears a sports bag and Miku wears a ranzel.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 45)5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 46) The sisters usually spends more than twenty thousand yen for their clothes.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 23 (p. 2). Yotsuba is shown to wear an animal-themed pajamas 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 14 (p. 5). while Ichika is shown wearing night gown.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Volume 8 Extra Bonus Comics. All of the Nakano Quintuplets have the same phone model. Personality The Nakano Quintuplets follow the "Gotoubun Principles", a philosophy taught by their mother.Chapter 12, page 9 They consider themselves five parts of one whole, and have to share any kind of emotions together, such as anger, joy and love.Chapter 12, page 10 Their belief to this philosophy is revealed throughout the series, such as going to the firework festival together5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7 (p. 21)., wait the others before celebrating something5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 59 (p. 7)., and even chose transferring school to stay together as five.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 56 (p. 12). The sisters are willing to give up their luxurious lifestyle and high class apartment because they will be fine with anything, as long as the five of them are together.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 50 (p. 9) In the past, the Nakano Quintuplets have very similar looks and behavior.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 41 (p. 3). However, due to their mother's death, they started to change.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 66 (p. 9). Nino commented that the changes made the sisters grow apart from each other. 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 43 (p. 17). * Ichika: developing big sister complex5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 66 (p. 9). * Nino: still kept her hair like her younger self5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 43 (p. 18). * Miku: low self esteem5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 16). * Yotsuba: sacrifical tendencies * Itsuki: obsession to be like her mother5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 57 (p. 6). Each Nakano Quintuplets has their own characteristics in dealing with the exams and papers:5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 35 (p. 10). * Ichika's sheet is crinkled due to her messiness and writes in cursive. * Nino would neatly place her sheet in a file. * Miku's Japanese spelling is good. * Yotsuba's Kanji is bad. * Itsuki would use an eraser to get rid of mistakes. Each of the sisters have different traits and personality, some are similar, and some are contradictory. * Ichika is mature and playful. * Nino is agressive and protective. * Miku is silent and reserved. * Yotsuba is cheerful and outgoing. * Itsuki is serious and earnest. The Nakano Quintuplets' similarities occurs in many aspects, for example, they all dislike studying 5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Quints Memo on the Character Introduction Page and often made a mess during their sleep.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 24 (p. 16).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Volume 8 Extra Bonus Chapter. Nino and Itsuki are afraid of needles.Chapter 33 They can also be referred as a tsundere. Both Nino and Itsuki also do yoga in the morning5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Volume 8 Character Introduction Page.. Another similar traits would be Nino and Yotsuba, both have outgoing personality and therefore made a lot of friends.Chapter 2, page 9 The Nakano Quintuplets' difference in personality is shown clearly on Nino and Miku. They often fight each other5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 5 (p. 9).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 6 (p. 5)., and is seen as rivals throughout the story5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 69 (p. 10).. Nino is boisterous and abrasive, while Miku is quiet and soft-spoken. Another extreme example can be taken from Miku and Yotsuba. Miku is a rather reserved and introverted, while Yotsuba has extroverted personality. Miku is the smartest out of the quintuplets5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 2)., while the latter is the least intelligent5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 56 (p. 11).. However, the former is also the least athletic5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 11). while the latter's athleticism is the highest.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Volume 6 Extra Bonus Comic. Ichika is a lazy doing home chores5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 2 (p. 10)., while Nino is hardworking when it comes to minding the house and the only cook in the house.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Volume 3 Extra Bonus Comic. In their love confession, Ichika uses an indirect means to confess5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 74 (p. 18-19). while Nino prefer going straightforward and clear.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 60 (p. 16-17). Ability Ichika labels the Nakano Quintuplets as "idiots".5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 3 (p. 11) Miku describes the Nakano Quintuplets as having 20% comprehension about emotions, and by changing and experiencing different things, they can complete it to 100%.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 46 (p. 11). Being a Quintuplets has an advantage: it is easier to search because they have the same face.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 40 (p. 9). The sisters have different unique skills, such as acting, cooking, and playing sports. All of them have bad grades, and they almost being held back a year.Chapter 2, page 42 They have different subjects in which they excel, but even the grades of those subjects is still mediocre.Chapter 20, page 7 Miku remarks that whatever feat she can achieve, the other four must be able to do it too, sincce they're Quintuplets.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 16).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 17). Fuutarou believes that the Nakano Quintuplets has the potential to get a higher score.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 22).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 23). * Ichika's strongest subject is Math. * Nino's strongest subject is English. * Miku's strongest subject is Social Studies. * Yotsuba's strongest subject is Japanese. * Itsuki's strongest subject is Science. Relationships Ichika laments that the Nakano Quintuplets used to get along.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 6 (p. 9). This can be reinforced by the duo Nino-Itsuki and Miku-Ichika that are closer with each other, and seems doing activities together more often than with the other sisters.Chapter 21, page 5Chapter 31, page 7 However, all five of them still share a strong bonds.Chapter 12, page 12 Yotsuba remembers that Ichika is "the boss of the pack".5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 66 (p. 8). During their childhood, when the Nakano Quintuplets gets sick, their mother always hold their hands.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 21 (p. 10). Itsuki notices that the sisters' preference is different from the past.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 43 (p. 12). Nino remembers that the sisters used to be the same, but slowly changes in the past 5 years.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 43 (p. 16). The current Nakano Quintplets seems distant and not knowing each other's state/situation.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 43 (p. 16). The girls love their mother dearly.Chapter 8, page 12 but hinted to have a bad impression towards their father.Chapter 30, page 3 The Nakano Quintuplets, especially Nino, are eager to ureworks because they used to watch it with their mother. This event means a lot for the sisters.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 8 (p. 12). Miku owns an accessories similar to Nino's.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 45 (p. 20). In Chapter 74, Ichika states that each sister have the other sisters' accessories. Family Uesugi Family Most of the Nakano Quintuplets reject Fuutarou early in the story, due to various reasons, such as pessimistic towards their learning capabilities,Chapter 3, page 11 being protective,Chapter 6, page 16 expecting a better tutor,Chapter 2, page 9 or having a quarrel with him.Chapter 2, page 8 Over time, due to Fuutarou's hard work, they began to accept and appreciate him one by one.Chapter 4, page 27Chapter 12, page 16Chapter 12, page 6Chapter 31, page 17 Some even began to develop romantic feelings to him.Chapter 31, page 8 Itsuki says that Fuutarou already brought a change in the Nakano Quintuplets.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7 (p. 10). Raiha is acquainted with all of the Nakano Quintuplets, but she is closer with Yotsuba and Itsuki. Isanari knows all five of them, and he seemingly fond of Itsuki. Friends Other Records Ichika= Ichika and 1 * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets whose goals/dreams is shown/stated, which is to become an actress in Chapter 11 * Ichika is the first Nakano whose hand is held properly by Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 24) * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to "kabedon" Fuutarou. * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be hugged by Fuutarou. * Ichika is the first girl who got a proper headpat by Fuutarou (technically, Miku is the first to get a headpat).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 17 (p. 16). * Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets who is seen crying in front of Fuutarou. Chapter 27 * Since the bell scene, Ichika is the first Nakano Quintuplets which trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name). Other * Ichika is the second Nakano Quintuplets Fuutarou sees a half-naked. * Ichika is the fifth Nakano Quintuplet who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 74. |-|Nino= Nino and 2 * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets whose goals/dreams is shown/stated, which is to opens a restaurant. Chapter 52 * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets who sees Fuutarou half-naked5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 28). * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplet to give Fuutarou either a direct or indirect kiss to Fuutarou. * Since the bell scene, Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplet to trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name). * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplets who is seen crying in front of Fuutarou (Chapter 43) * Nino is the only Nakano Quintuplets so far who confesses to Fuutarou twice, albeit the first one wasn't heard by him. Other * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be pushed down (although accidentally) by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who is seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who gets his photo taken alongside Fuutarou. * Nino is the first girl whose ear is touched by Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 14 (p. 9). * Nino is the first girl to slap Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 15 (p. 9). * Nino is the first character to purposely show a middle finger in the series.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 24 (p. 2). * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to change the way she addresses Fuutarou (and also having the highest amount of nickname variations): you, that guy, Fuutarou, and in this chapter, Fuu-kun. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to give Fuutarou an air kiss. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who rides a bike with Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who confesses directly and seriously to Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who change the way she addresses Fuutarou (and also having the highest amount of nickname variation): you, that guy, Fuutarou, and later Fuu-kun. * Nino is the fourth Nakano Quintuplets who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 59. |-|Miku= * Miku is the first Nakano Quintuplets to sleep in a bed with Fuutarou. * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou (but Fuutarou thought it was a part of playing home).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 38. * Miku is the second Nakano Quintuplets who hugs Fuutarou. |-|Yotsuba= * Yotsuba is the first Nakano to see Fuutarou half-naked.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 27) * Yotsuba is the first Nakano Quintuplets who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou (but she played it off as a joke).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 21. * Yotsuba is the third Nakano Quintuplets who is seen crying in front of Fuutarou. |-|Itsuki= * Itsuki is the first Nakano to be introduced.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 4) * Itsuki is the first Nakano to get a "Kabedon" from Fuutarou.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 1 (p. 41) * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplet to mention the "First Come, First Served" rule * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets who is seen crying. She had been implied to cry at the Fireworks Festival Arc.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 17 (p. 15). * Itsuki is the first girl Fuutarou lean on. * Itsuki is the first Nakano Quintuplets who hold Fuutarou's hand at the start of the bonfire. * Itsuki is the second Nakano Quintuplet who gets her picture taken alongside Fuutarou. However, she is the first Nakano Quintuplet who took a picture with Fuutarou properly.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 7 (p. 19). * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplets who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou (but she didn't know the meaning).5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 41. * Itsuki is the third Nakano Quintuplets whose goals/dreams is shown/stated, which is to become a teacher. Gallery Nakano Quintuplets 2019 New Year Illustration.jpg Nakano Quintuplets Illustration Winter 2019.jpg Quotes * "If one of you makes a mistake, then overcome it together. If one of you is happy, share it with the others. Joy, sorrow, anger, love..are shared among the five of us..in five equal parts!" - Rena Nakano.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 12 (p. 10). * "If I can do something, of course the other four can too" - Miku Nakano.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 4 (p. 16) * ''"Fireworks are one of the memories we have with our mom." - ''Miku Nakano.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 8 (p. 12). * ''"We will all pass, and make Dad acknowledges Fuutaro" - ''Nakano Quintuplets5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 52 (p. 6). Trivia * The scene where a Nakano Quintuplet accidentally injures their arm by slapping it into a hard surface is a pattern shown several times in the series. * Nakano Quintuplets have different favorite foods from the festival :.5Toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 8 (p. 10). ** Ichika likes shaved ice ** Nino likes candy apple ** Miku likes doll cakes ** Yotsuba likes choco banana ** Itsuki likes yakisoba References |height=200px }} Site Navigation